Invasion of Falador
The''' Invasion of Falador (IoF)' is the role-playing representation of the events during the '''Invasion of Falador' in-game mini-world event. Like the Battle of Lumbridge, the two main participants and their representative factions are Saradomin and Zamorak. Factions Saradominist Forces Saradominist forces in the Invasion of Falador were composed largely of White Knights and Temple Knights, plus a number of volunteers or fervent believers, who have been forced to defend the city. They are commonly well trained and disciplined. Participants in this faction *The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church *The White Knights *Imperial Military of Asgarnia Zamorakian Forces Zamorakian forces in the Invasion of Falador were composed of Kinshra, or black knights, as well as volunteers and fervent believers. They, much like the White Knights, are well-trained soldiers, though their fighting styles may have differed. They have initated the invasion for political gain within the kingdom. Participants in this faction *The Kinshra Knights Falador Guard The Falador Guard are still in service during the Invasion, though Kinshra forces have dismissed their numbers as a credible defence. It is unknown how the guard will be deployed in the later stages of the Invasion as of yet. Asgarnian State Arcanists Though few in number, there have been isolated deployments of mages from the State Arcanists. They have mostly been seen defending the castle from the Kinshra in any attempt to break through Faladian lines, or commanding the mages doing so. The Godless The Godless is the organization known to have founded the belief known as Godless. Mark, the first in command of the Godless, has issued an edict to the Godless to not intervene with either side, with the only exception being when civilians are at a clear, direct threat. However the Burning of Rimmington by Kinshra forces has broken the edict, as civilians where either left homeless or 'put to the sword'. The Godless now plan military action to defend and evacuate civilian populations now at threat of attack by both sides, such as Port Sarim. There are also rumors that the Godless have again infiltrated the factions with spies, with the intention to either steal or destroy the Banner and Sword in protest against Saradomin. Others If your faction is participating in any IOF-related events, please add them here. Pre-War Information The Invasion of Falador was initiated by Lord Daquarius Rennard, Leader of the Kinshra, upon rumors that the Banner of Farradorn and Sword of Raddallin, one of the original founders of Falador, have been unearthed. The Kinshra have conducted the invasion to distract the White Knights while they search for these artifacts, which would grant some legitimacy to their right to rule Falador. Conflicts The Death of the Empress Having being guarded by a small group of Crown Cavaliers and Lord Forrester, the Empress was lead through the streets to their escape point. Having being attacked by a score of Kinshra along the way, the Empress suffered a number of minor injuries before finally being caught with a lone Crown Cavalier, Astraia Blackwood-Le'Gaunt and Lord Forrester. As the Crown Cavalier unleashed a deadly show of magic over a group of the Kinshra Knights, their leader broke through. Lieutenant William Skeat was leading the Kinshra pursuit, and he tackled the Empress to the ground and held a knife to her throat. The Crown Cavalier turned, shooting off a lighting bolt at Skeat, not yet understanding that the magic would kill both the Empress and the Lieutenant. Skeat was sent flying off of her, his dagger silting the Empress's throat as the bolt hit. The Empress bleeding out and having been struck by lighting did not have that much time left. Skeat was carried away wounded but alive by his fellow Kinshra. Whilst Astraia was able to teleport herself and the Empress to a place in Ardougne where she was able to go about a healing process. To only shove a dagger into the her throat, explaining herself to be a Kandarin asset. The Empress was able to turn on her comorb, her location being sent back to Asgarnia. Though it is only known that the Empress bled out from her wounds from the Kinshra Knight as Ardougnian mages tried to heal the Empress. Leading Burthope to join the invasion proper and lead a mighty charge against a Kinshra Camp. Blood for Blood, the Kinshra would pay. As Kandarin watched silently from the sidelines. Gallery Invasion of Falador 2.png|Monks of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church review a map before engaging in combat. Invasion of Falador 3.png|St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church successfully defends the bridge against a large group of attackers, claiming the lives of several roleplay characters. warplans2.png|After the collapsing of the bridge, Varis and the alliance work together to strategize new plan. GodlessEmergencyMeeting.png|The Godless debate on if to enter the conflict following the Burning of Rimmington by the Kinshra. Category:Event Category:Falador Category:White Knights Category:Kinshra Category:Asgarnia Category:Wars Category:Godless Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church